Static-P
Ryan Andrew Giovanni Bosco Seewald (born: ), better known online as Static-P, is an American YouTuber and a member of the Black Static and Swerve, an entertainment media company, created on October 2009, and was launched since December 6th of the same year. He is known for making music videos and OST in anime-style for Anime communities. He is also known for creating an ongoing story song series called Criminal Idol. He has his second channel named Static-P Plus, and its purpose was to "clean up his channel". This channel was used for making Vlogs, Behind The Scenes videos, Q&A's and live streams, notably Don't Worry Wednesdays. Criminal Idol Summary Criminal Idol is a song series by Static-P of Black Static and Swerve that tells the story of an idol group, called Star Blush Girls, who is framed for a bombing and the unlikely story of a teenager named Cole who gets himself involved unwillingly in the investigation by the Detective. The series first began on June 20, 2015, as Episode 1 titled "Detective Detective". On May 25, 2017, another video for the Criminal Idol titled "When The Time Comes" was published and was called Episode 00. Background At first, Static-P wrote "Detective Detective" and "Life Might Take Us" both to be singles as stand-alone songs. Due to their popularity and demands for being a continuing series, he merged the two songs into a single story. As he originally did not plan them to be one single story, Static-P could not create the plot in advance and make a story out of it. However, he tried what he can to create a coherent story with, and believes that it "will turn out pretty well".https://black-static-and-swerve.fandom.com/wiki/Criminal_Idol#cite_note-yt021817strm-1 at 42:33 Release Initially, Criminal Idol was supposed to be released as a 16-episode song series, however, it was reduced to 12 episodes, while the second season was planned because it cannot fit in an album CD and it was deemed to be too long. Static-P/Seewald also adds that he will make 13-12 episodes for Season 1, while 11-12 for Season 2, making Criminal Idol having over 24 episodes as planned when it was fully completed. Seewald plans to release the songs from Criminal Idol Season 1 before it's completion, on iTunes, Spotify, and other media sites. Episode Listing Note: ''This episode number listing is arranged into ascending order. (Ex. Episode 01 >> 12).'' Season 1 (2015-present) Season 2 (???-present) Coming Soon. Static-P Plus On February 26, 2017, 2 days after he created his second channel, Seewald uploaded his announcement video titled: "Cleaning This Channel Up!". He said that all of his high-quality anime and music content, including Criminal Idol, will only be reserved on his main channel. The main channel's live streams remained on his channel, while all of his non-music content is being moved to his second channel. The channel, Static-P Plus contains videos from Facetime Fridays, Livestream Moments, and Don't Worry Wednesdays. As of September 2019, this channel has shown no signs of new activity. Biography Early Life Ryan was born on August 15, 1989, in Michigan. He has an older brother. He started messing around with a piano (the piano was inherited by his mother from his grandmother)intermittently when he was 8. Then, his mother married his stepfather. His stepfather worked at night and whenever Ryan was home, he would be sleeping. Ryan was not allowed to play with the piano very long as his stepfather did not want to be disturbed by the noise when he was sleeping. He could also not play the piano when his stepfather was awake since his stepfather watched the television and Ryan was told not to disturb him with the piano. This continued until he received a little keyboard from one of his councilors at school when he was 10. Ryan could set the volume of the electronic keyboard donated to him to low. This allowed him to play the piano quietly in his room. When he was around 12, his mother taught him the piano. She taught him how to play "Heart and Soul" and "maybe another song". Later, she stopped teaching him and he learned the rest on his own, mostly for fun. High School Life When he was in high school, he started playing Ragnarok Online with his friends. His name in the game was Black Static; a character he created. After a while, he started to become more well-known in the server he played on. He realized that his online persona was more liked compared to his real self. Black Static inspired him to be more like the character—being his best self that he could be at all times. He started to be friendlier with the people at school which later made him a lot of friends. The name would later inspire his current online persona, Static-P. He was in his high school (and middle school) band in which he played the alto saxophone. He learned how to play the instrument during a music lesson in high school. He started singing intently, producing and composing music, when he was 18. The beginning of the Black Static and Swerve and Static-P When he was 19 in 2008, he met Joseph Anderson with whom he talked about changing people's lives and uplifting them through music, to which they created Black Static & Swerve. Until meeting him, Ryan never thought of seeing himself as having a career in music. Later, he dropped out of college after two years to pursue music. For the next 9 years, he held jobs and what-not such as an inspector for mortgage companies until he could work on music as his full-time job. When Ryan was 25 years old, he began his YouTube Channel Static-P and began creating anime-music content, and later in Summer 2015, he began his song story series, Criminal Idol. Trivia *Besides English, he is known to sometimes speak in Japanese, Spanish, and Tagalog. *His ancestry was stated to be German and some Polish. *His full name was stated on Ryan's Twitter account that he is Ryan Andrew Giovanni Bosco Seewald. *Ryan Seewald's long blonde hair has inspired characters from Criminal Idol "Detective Detective" and "Cole" who both have the same hair description as that of Seewald's. References This page was created on September 14, 2019 by DavidRGD. Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Users that joined in 2015